Forum:Super Scaveger???
(Additon to the super shield LOL) Also there has been saying about a super scaveger with like +20 team scavenge extra items and + 14 team scavenge rare items or such. I would like to see and have a copy of that No signature found... 19:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- This I have to see, just to see how redonkulous the loot gets. :P SpootKnight 04:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- totaly true No signature found... 19:11, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm presuming this "super mod" is mordecai/lillith only? A Lonely Nomad 20:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to have one for the siren. If any one is willing to trade I have all of the oranges and a 20 or so pearls i have found my gamertag is SP0RTx9 (360) the o is a zero This I would also have to see. If anyone can prove of this mods existence please do so. --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) all true to da bone No signature found... 14:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I would like to have one also, game tag is same as signatureShadeyblades 16:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone actually prove it's true with real statistics? Kokanojo 22:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ^^ what he said. --Pimps'N'Giggles 23:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) holy crap!! i want in.. anything you need i have except that mod GT:xXxCR7SISxXx at what point do people say they have this? all i hear are people who want them. secondly, the only mod you can do, as far as i know, on a shield is change the name. in other terms, i believe this may be a hoax ShadyCake 02:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I really would like someone to prove of this mods existence and shadycake have you seen the part listings for the rose omega shields? It's much more than just merely changing the name. The person who created it definitely knew what they were doing. --Pimps'N'Giggles 03:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) True, it involves using completely different item grades among other things. SpootKnight 04:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) code or it's not true. Texhn 09:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone made any attempts at trying to load this? Considering shields and MODs have the same code structure perhaps the requirements to make this aren't too far off. SpootKnight 09:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I dont know about class mods but I did try to make a grenade mod using the same code structure as the shield and several other variations. Unfortunately none or the codes worked. --Pimps'N'Giggles 09:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) If you think about it, figuring out the code for this could have potentially catastrophic results...imagine MODs with +20 to Metal Storm or Quicksilver or High Velocity, etc. :P SpootKnight 09:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *It would, however, be highly amusing... at least until the game overloaded and crashed from trying to process so many bullets flying through the air at once. Skeve613 16:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) If anyone get's one i would love a copy! my gamertag is Reiter28